All That Glitters, Is Mine
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Stealing from the rich -Kuzco- and giving to the poor -everyone else in the kingdom-. That's all she was doing. She didn't diserve THIS. KuzcoXOC Kuzco X OC rated for swearing because I like curse words in cartoons.


I love this movie so much. I even dug through my garage for 20 minutes until I found the VHS.

I'd say more but I'm exhausted…for reals.

Now sit back and enjoy!

…You **_better_** enjoy it. *glare*

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own Anita and family. No one else.

_**Warning:**_ Slight cursing and no poof reading. But I'll fix it. I swear.

* * *

In the middle of the dark Peruvian Jungle, a young woman pushed and pulled her way through the thick leafs and colorful vines. Her delicate eyebrows pulled together in some off-putting expression that greatly expressed the lividness in her golden eyes.

"And I thought that he was a moron _before_? Well this- this _really_ takes the cake." Anita grunted angrily as she violently pulled down the vines that were hanging inconveniently in front of her path. "How dare he say things like that and then just-just run off by himself?" She screamed at no one. Not noticing the bits of flowers and leafs that had fallen into her curly dark brown hair, she continued to climb over rocks, and monstrous tree roots.

"When I find him I'm gonna wring his stupid, long, furry little-" And just when she thought that she couldn't get any angrier, the sky erupted with a loud boom, a big flash and then finally opened up and released water by the bucketfuls, causing her wavy bangs to be weighed down and cover her eyes.

"_Yikes, look at her. Pretty scary, isn't she? Well this girl you're looking at is not as mean as she seems to be. For she is in fact from a family that is poor as dirt, and she supports them with a smile. And the chick still had love to give to the rest of the village. Yep…"_

She whipped her bangs out of her face and glared furiously up at the sky. "Seriously? Are you goddamn serious?" With her baggy orange shirt and tan shorts clinging to her body, she stomping over to a thick tree with low branches and plopped down under it, pulling her knees to her chest and stared ferociously out into the darkness of the jungle.

"_This is her story- well actually _my_ story. I'm Anita... _Just_ Anita. I gave and gave to everyone and the one guy I hate most in the world decides to ruin my life for his own selfish pleasure! Don't believe me? Of course not."_

After a few seconds of glaring, Anita's face slowly began to soften until she was resting her chin on her knees with a torn look. She eventually turned her head downwards into her knees and away from the world, pulling her wet legs in even tighter.

"_Ok then, let's go back a bit and I'll show you what I mean, then you'll understand."_

Wearing a brown diaper and an orange dress, a beautiful, tan baby girl with curly hair was carried in her mother's arms, suckling on her foot.

"_Wow, um. Maybe this is too far…"_

Her mother set here down next to two other infants before walking off to chat with the other mothers.

Anita's innocent gold eyes watched as the smaller baby whimpered as he watched the other child -who was extremely fat- chewed happily on a lollipop.

"_Aw~! Look, it's lil' me!"_

Baby-Anita, feeling sorry for the sad child, crawled over to the two and snatched the candy away from the obese infant. Ignoring his wailing, Anita happily popped the sucker into the other boys mouth.

Although the larger one was kicking and screaming, the small baby babbled happily and somehow; Anita felt as though she did good.

"_Hehe," _the voice coughed. _"Now lets get back on track, why don't we?"_

* * *

Anita grinned with mischievous satisfaction at her reflection, satisfied that the robes she made looked exactly like everyone else's. The blue was the perfect shade. The skirt was the appropriate length. And hey, she even had the hat! She looked exactly like one of the Emperor's servants. Well, besides for the beauty mark under her left eye. _'Eh, no one will notice that,' _Anita thought as she shrugged nonchalantly.

Looking away from the shimmering wall of gold, she adjusted her dress before making her way into the castle.

The plan was simple; Sneak into the Emperor's castle in disguise, grab a few things, and then simply walk out. Walking with practiced confidence, Anita passed the guards with her head held high. The blue and red guards not even looking twice at her. Walking around the corner she stopped looked at her sun-dial watch.

"Ah," she whispered, the same grin from earlier coming back, "it's almost '_Emperor feeding time_'." She snickered. Running down the walkways, she quickly made her way up a few small flights of stairs and down a few elongated hallways. No one would notice a servant being in such a hurry in the castle. Everyone was always in a hurry, and it was only because they had to run to that spoiled brat of an Emperor's beck and call whenever her snapped his fingers.

Although Anita had to dodge a few herds of servants, she eventually made it to the hallway that would lead her to the Emperor's room. She stopped briefly from around a corner to notice the guards that were standing outside the door.

Anita smirked arrogantly to herself. "Hn, just two?" She adjusted her hat before waltzing up to them. Her gold eyes were wide with fake innocence. "Um, excuse me," She whimpered with false timidity, gaining the men's attention. "Emperor Kuzco, ordered me to retrieve something from his quarters, m-may I get it?"

The guards wasted no time to smile kindly and move aside for her to enter. "Of course." One of them said.

"Thank you!" She said smiling gratefully at them, but in reality she was fighting an evil laugh of victory that was beginning to bubble in her chest. She softly pushed open the large golden doors and entering, making sure to hide her eagerness as she closed them behind her.

Chuckling evilly, Anita beamed to herself, feeling extremely cocky. Rubbing her hands together she scanned the room greedily, "Now to get to work." The first thing she noticed was the large vanity mirror on one side of the room with countless items made of gold littering the table top. She quickly scooped up the jewelry and dumped it into the front of her dress for safe keeping.

"_Now I know this looks bad. But it's not like I'm not going to keep any of it. Oh no, no. Absolutely not. I'm merely taking from the rich -Kuzco- and giving to the poor -everyone else in the damn city-. I'm an angel in the making. I swear."_

Something shining with jewels caught Anita's eye. "Oooh…" she said in a daze. It was a beautiful comb in the shape of a llama, it was made of gold and was encrusted with sapphires. She picked it up gingerly and held it up in the sunlight. "Pretty," she said nodding in approval before stuffing it under her hat. After making a few rounds in the room, picking up earrings, necklaces bracelets all made of gold, and putting them away on her person, she decided that she wouldn't be able to carry any more if she kept grabbing. Anita has been doing this since she was 13. Not stealing, per sure. More specifically stealing from Emperor Kuzco. And you would think that after years of stealing from the same guy they would have improved up the security…

Walking back outside she smiled at the guards. "It wasn't in there, it must be in the throne room. Excuse me," she said sweetly before rushing down the hall, being sure not to drop any of the priceless items.

'_Mission accomplished._' She thought smugly. And it was. And now all that she had left to do was to mosey on out of the castle, and take all of these amazing items to the pawn shop and then 'Make it rain' on the villagers when she got back home. Anita giggled at the thought. Stopping to see if she was neared the exit she soon realized that she walked down the wrong hallway somewhere along the way.

Her shoulders slumped, "Oh damn. They freakin' build new wings everyday, why didn't I expect this?" putting her hands on her hips and looked around seeing is she could find something she recognized.

Hearing frantic footstep from behind her she turned to see Kuzco's personal assistant racing down the hall. Noticing her, he quickly grabs her hand and tugs her down the hall with him with surprising strength.

"Why are you just standing in the halls?" He man asked loudly, sounding just as anxious as he always did.

"Will I just-"

"All the servant girls were ordered to be assisting the brides in the dressing room!" Pulling up in front of an open door he thrust Anita roughly into the room before slamming the door behind her. Anita cringed at the loud slam, glaring over her shoulder at the closed door.

"Rude little dwarf…" she muttered under her breath. She looked up to see eight, similar looking princesses in front of their own vanity mirror with two-to-three servant girls helping to primp them. Anita raised an eyebrow, looking amused. _'This some kind of dog show for his highness?_' She thought sarcastically. All the girls were wearing some form of white silk dresses with gold trimmings. Anita took a liking to the look of them. '_Is that real gold_?' she thought greedily. _'Hm, maybe they have some extra- ooh!_' And just then Anita spotted a rack with more of the same styled dresses. Quietly making her way over, she picked out one at random, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone noticed. None of them did.

Whistling, she innocently made her way over to a curtained area. Unable to help herself she threw on the dress and examined herself in the mirror. It had white ruffles on the front and had long, baggy sleeves made completely of silk with gold trimming. The skirt draped along the floor with a slit running up the side to the middle of her thigh. Running her hands down her sides, she turned to view herself at different angles. "Not bad at all."

Anita jumped, startled when the curtain behind her swung open, revealing an actual servant girl. Looking at Anita surprised. "Oh, Princess! You don't have any accessories on yet! I'll be right back." And just like that she was gone. Not risking waiting for her to come back, Anita quickly dug the stolen items from her degraded dress and stuffed them into the crevasses of her new gown. When the servant came back Anita had just put the last piece of gold in her blouse. The servant girl then hurryingly snapped on large square, golden earrings. After doing so, the nameless servant pushed Anita out of the dressing area and into a line with the other girls.

An older woman at the front of the pack spoke up, "Now follow me. It is time to meet Emperor Kuzco."

Anita's paled, '_Oh shit._' But not wanting to make a scene and get caught, she begrudgingly followed behind all of the girls until they were standing on a large, platform with the Emperor's personal lackey standing in front of them. Anita paled again. She couldn't let him see her, he'd recognize her! She quickly brought her hand up and covered her face with the silk sleeve, working as a veil. The small man's voice was droned out as she franticly tried to come up with an escape plan.

Anita could almost feel herself sweat. _'Damn it. I can't just run 'cause they'll chase me. But I cant just stand here and let them see who I am! Damn, damn-'_

"_And cue they being that destroys my life."_

"HA! BOOM, BABY!"

"_Right on cue…"_

And there stood Kuzco, looking just as arrogant and annoying as always. His face smug as he wore his ridiculous head piece and his curly-tailed robe. Anita wasn't sure whether to throw up out of disgust at the sight of him or to throw up at the fact that she was out for time for ideas. He trotted over to the line of women, the short man scurrying over to the teen's side. Nearly hyperventilating now, Anita turned her back to the Emperor in an sad attempt to hide. She watched in near horror over her shoulder as Kuzco made a B-line for the girls.

"Alrighty. Trod out the ladies. Let's take a look-see," He said, rubbing his hands together. The smug look never leaving his face. He pointed at the first girl in the line.

"Hate your hair," He said with no remorse. Anita cringed. '_Ouch_.'

He continued down the line, being just as heartless to the others as he was to the first one, "Not likely, Yikes, yikes, yikes." Anita tensed as she heard him and his footsteps -with his stupid pom-pom sandals swishing loudly- nearing her end.

His footsteps stopped in front of one girl and his voice dripped with sarcasm. "And, let me guess; you have a great personality." Seeming to be finished he spun around to the fidgety dwarf with his hands on his hips.

"Is this really the best you could do?"

"Well-well, yes, Well-well no, I mean, perhaps..." The small man stuttered pathetically. Anita almost laughed at how distressed he sounded. Her face still hidden, she turned slightly to see what was going on. She accidentally let out a small giggle at the sweating man, he almost seemed as though he was be crushed by the pressure of the Emperor's bored stare.

His highness must have head her because he turned away from the babbling idiot and towards her end of the line. Letting out a slight squeak, Anita jerked her head in the opposite direction hoping that he hadn't seen her. But of course he had…

"Well now," he said confidently, he sounded as though he was now in front of her. Possibly even standing too close in front of her. "Is something funny?" He asked sounding smug. Anita shook her head no, still looking away. "Now, now. You know better than to face away from the Emperor." His tone was patronizing. And Anita wanted to smack him. But, still not wanting to make this scene bigger than it already was, she slowly turned to him, only having her eyes exposed. This seemed to please him.

"Hm. Gold eyes, huh? Haven't seen that before. They almost match my other belongings," he said speaking mostly to himself. Anita wanted to punch his lights out, but then he might find his other belongings hidden within her dress.

"And your hair," he stepped around her looking at her from all angles, childlike curiosity written all over his face. "Its so curly." He said gleefully, plucking at a certain cur-like cowlick at the top of her head, it springing back to place when he let go. "Looks …_**exciting**_." He stepped back and looked at the almost forgotten man. "You don't see many girls with their natural waves anymore. They always straighten it." He said giving a quick glance to the other brides, all of them looking down shamefully.

Anita felt her eye twitched. He touched her hair… '_It's official. I'm going to murder him_.'

Kuzco looked back at her excitedly, "let's see what else you've got." And before she released what had happened, he had pried away her arm from her face. His eyes scanned her face until her spotted something on her cheek. "You've got a little dot right there under your eye. Well, no big deal, we can get that removed." He said nonchalantly still holding her arm. He cupped her hand with both of his large ones and grinned knowingly at her. "And with that; _**Congrats**_! You're my new bride."

Anita and completely spaced out by then, her face completely blank and her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Kuzco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You're speechless aren't you? Amazed that I even noticed you in a crowd aren't you?"

Anita blinked several times, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-well, I am definitely speechless…"

Kuzco nodded, smiling arrogantly to himself. "I know I can tell."

"…By how completely stupid you are." Kuzco blinked, surprise written all over his face. "And by how insensitive you are to women's feelings!" Anita snatched her hand out of his grip, unable to control her anger any longer. "Oh and by-the-by; _**this**_-" she pointed at birth mark under her eye. "is a _**beauty mark**_. It's _**beautiful**_, you little spoiled, selfish, pric-"

"Stop! Thief!"

Anita's head whipped around to see several guards charging at her from the door. They must have realized who she was. "…I gotta go." She said simply. She picked up the hem of her skirt and bolted towards the other door where they entered, leaving Kuzco in the dust. Not looking back, Anita dashed as fast as she could. The steeped of feet could easily be heard from behind her. She slid on the glossy floor as she rounded corners with a cat-like gracefulness.

"_To avoid boring you all any farther, I'll just tell you that I jumped out of a near by window and into some of those flag thingies and bounced around a bit before I landed safely. There. Now you all know. Let's continue."_

* * *

Anita stood in the bustling Market place outside of the palace, wearing a cloak to shadow her face. Although that mission was a bit messier then she intended it too be, it was done. She was now dressed in her regular clothes; an orange, tight, long sleeved top, white shorts that reached the middle of her thighs and her favorite sandals. A bulgy, brown bag, was strapped to her back as she walked down the street, weaving in and out of crowds. It would be another day or so until she was back home. Anita groaned, _'Goddamn, I hate walking…_' She blew her bangs out of her face, pouting. A familiar big green mass walked a ways in front of her.

"Hey…Hey, Pacha!" She called, waving hyperly. She could tell it Pacha no matter where he'd be. They he was the leader of her village. He's known her since she was born. Literally. Plus, he _always_ wore that poncho. She must have caught his attention because he stopped and turned, a sad smile coming to his face.

"Oh, hey Anita." She jogged up to him and his cart. Petting his Llama softly once she neared him. "I didn't know you where here."

"Well I didn't know you were here either." Anita said light heartedly. "We could have walked together. What're you doing here?"

Pacha coughed nervously, "Um, I'll tell you later." Anita eyed him doubtfully. Something was obviously bothering him, but she supposed that she'll bother him about that later.

"Well…alright. But you better tell me." She said shaking a finger at him playfully. She hiked her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Wanna walk back together?" She asked, smiling. Seeing this Pacha must have felt a bit better because he smiled too.

"Sure." He eyed her bag, "Do you wanna put your stuff on the cart?"

Anita nodded eagerly. "Yes, _**please.**" _She jokingly, as she quickly took off her back pack and set it on Pacha's cart, next to his red sack…

* * *

You gaiiiizzzz, it's 1:22 in the morning! **_Why am I still awake? _**D: Reviews please... I didn't write this crap for nothing…

*passes out*


End file.
